An unlikely pair
by inufluffy18
Summary: Just a short one-shot I wrote after a request from my friend. A cute little story about an unlikely pair


Rei couldn't help the small smile that had crept its way on to her face as she clicked the end call button on her phone, slipping it back into the pocket of her coat. Even though she seemed calm on the outside to anyone who passed her, anyone who knew her well would be able to tell she was excited. It had been a while since they had been able to go out at all, never mind being alone, and so she was entitled some happiness when hearing that they were both free that day.

She blew on her hands softly, rubbing them together to try and bring some kind of warmth back into her body. It obviously didn't help when a shiver wracked her body, and she proceeded by glaring up at the grey, cloud-filled sky as it rained snowflakes that melted the second they came into contact with her skin. She frowned when a single flake landed on her nose and didn't melt. With her hands tucked into her sleeves and finally warm, she didn't want to freeze them again.

So instead she decided to blow on the flake, watching it cross-eyed to see if it was gone. "What are you doing?" a laughter filled voice jolted her from her focus, a faint pink blush appearing on her cheeks as she realised she had probably just looked pretty strange.

"Freezing my butt off while I wait for you," she rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disappointment. "I'd expect Usagi to be late, but you?" The response to her statement was another laugh from her date, a melodious sound that Rei had realised she'd come to love without even knowing it herself.

Apologetic blue eyes stared into her own, a matching smile on the other's face. "I'm sorry, but you know that school keeps me busy," Ami sighed softly, lightly massaging her temples as she silently cursed the large amount of work, something that she had never done before.

She had known that it would take a lot of work if she wanted to become a doctor, and had even been fully prepared for it when she'd entered university. It wasn't like she was behind, or even coming close to it, but the amount of work just kept piling up, leaving her little time for anything else. A sacrifice she had never really minded until now.

Rei nodded in understanding, they both knew that nothing came easy in this world. But instead of dwelling on the negative of the day, the raven haired female instead offered her arm to her date, who took it graciously.

It was funny, the fact that the two of them were together. Everyone, including Rei herself at one point, had always assumed that if anyone it would have been Minako by her side, and not Ami. It had been, of course, a surprise when they had decided to announce their relationship to the others, especially when they commented on her lack of interest in romance, but everyone had congratulated them anyway.

Fire and Water, it was an odd match, but it just seem to fit at the same time.

"How have you been?" Rei asked as they began to walk with no real destination in mind, all the while her mind was only thinking about how the shorter woman was pressed gently against her as she held onto her arm.

The blunette let out a soft laugh that sent a shiver down Rei's spine that had nothing to do with the weather. "You mean since you asked me over the phone five minutes ago?" she teased. "Good. But I have to say that my day has gotten significantly better since I saw you," she spoke barely above a whisper, but she knew her companion could hear her.

"Is it a bad thing for me to care?" Rei raised an eyebrow at her, a new blush staining her cheeks the moment her previous one had faded.

Ami chuckled, giving her arm a light squeeze. "Who knew Rei had such a sweet side?" she shrugged, before leaning up slightly so she could lightly peck the other's cheek.

At first she had been too flustered to even walk beside the raven haired beauty who's arm she was holding onto, worried that people would compare them and find her awkward next to her gorgeous girlfriend, and this only helped to confuse her even more, these kind of feeling strange to her. Now though, she was completely comfortable and able to look back and laugh at her foolishness.

A huff escaped the other's lips and she shook her head disapprovingly. "I'm plenty sweet," she argued, wagging her finger with a tsk tsk.

"Of course you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rei narrowed her eyes, not sure if the blunette was simply agreeing with her, or being sarcastic. When their fingers became intertwined and she received another peck on her cheek though, her expression softened and she just shook her head. "You can be quite manipulative, you know that?" she frowned.

Both women let out a laugh a moment later though, before Ami shook her head. "I'm just good at getting people to do what I want," she answered, receiving a light nudge in response. "Did you hear that Chibiusa's walking now?" she asked a second later.

Rei could hear the wistfulness in the other's voice, and it surprised her. What was she thinking about? "I know," she nodded. "I'm guessing you got the phone call too then?" she raised an eyebrow at the other. Usagi had been so excited about her daughter's first steps that she had felt the need to call them, never mind that Rei had been in the middle of an important purification of the shrine, and Ami would have been in a lecture. She was sure half of Tokyo would have been given the news.

"I'm sure she would have let half of Tokyo know," the blunette answered with a soft sigh, almost as if she had read her mind. "Chibiusa's so cute at this age," she shook her head, her smile back in place. "Though it's a little scary to imagine how close we are to Crystal Tokyo..."

This time it was Rei who let a soft sigh escape from her lips. They all knew it was coming, and they all knew it would be soon. They had been prepared for this for years, but it was still hard to believe sometimes. "How long has it been?" she mused, seeming to look at something in the distance. "Six years since all of this started?" she wondered, glancing back towards the other.

She nodded. "About six years, though now when I think back, sometimes I feel like it was all a dream," she answered. Six whole years, back when they had all been oblivious to any of this, just normal fourteen year olds. How much had changed since then. "Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if we really were normal," she looked up to Rei, her eyes full of questions. "Would any of us have met? And even if we had, would we have become friends... family?"

"There's no real way to know for sure," Rei just shook her head, the thought dawning on her. If none of this had ever happened, they would probably have never become this close of a group. What with Rei and Minako having attended different middle schools, and the completely different career paths they had planned.

Her grandpa had decided to retire, finally admitting that he was a bit too old for this, and had named her the head of the Hikawa shrine.

While Ami had continued to pursue her dream of becoming a doctor, following in her mother's footsteps.

Minako was still chasing her dream of becoming an idol. Even though she had been approached by a number of professional volleyball teams after high school, she had declined, saying she wanted to follow her true dream even if she did love the sport.

Even Makoto had managed to achieve what she'd always wanted, having opened her own cake and flower shop. Even though it was small at the moment, it was doing well and they all knew she would be able to expand soon.

And then there was Usagi, but the blonde had always known that her dream would come true, and now she was a happy wife and a loving mother. Though they constantly heard her sigh about how such a cute little girl could grow up to be such a little brat in the future. Her eyes sparkled as she said this though, so they all knew she really didn't mind. She really missed the Chibiusa that had helped fight beside them.

"At least everyone would have been happy," Ami told her softly, though anyone could hear the disappointment in her voice.

Rei stopped in her tracks, stopping the other with her. The blunette looked up at her when a confused look, wondering why they had ceased to move. Cool violet eyes stared into the confused blue ones, before the miko reached out softly to light touch the other's cheek. "Everyone's happy now," she smiled, before leaning closer so that she could press their lips together.

She had always said that she never needed a man, and had proven that when she had vowed to stay chaste. So it surprised her how much she needed the other woman, even if it was only for something as small as having someone to stand beside, to care for. "Have I ever mentioned that I love you?" Rei spoke softly when she pulled away from the kiss, showing a rare moment of vulnerability.

Ami's eyes widened, and she could feel small tears beginning to prick in them. "I don't think you have," she half-sobbed the words. It was true. She knew Rei cared deeply for her, but she had never directly said this to her, and now she couldn't help the happy tears that spilled from her eyes.

This shocked Rei, and she quickly wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "I'm sorry," she whispered, not sure what she had done wrong, but she knew she hated seeing Ami cry.

The blunette shook her head. "Don't be, I'm just happy to actually hear you say that," she wiped at her eyes quickly before wrapping her own arms around the other. "I love you too," she smiled. "Thank you." She knew that it had probably taken a lot for Rei to say that, and she would never be able to describe the way her heart fluttered at that moment.

Rei's lips pulled into a warm smile. "I love you."


End file.
